


Perri Barton (title will change)

by UngodlyDaughter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngodlyDaughter/pseuds/UngodlyDaughter
Summary: Perri Barton's journey towards a new family and finally some friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a weird daydream that wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Perri was 9 when her father abandoned her, Barney Barton had never been a good father, often forgetting to feed his young daughter but he was the only family she had. When he left her in the apartment one day, with a $10 note stuck to the fridge and a note that said he expected her to take care of herself from now on, she was too much of a burden on his career and his life so he was leaving. 

The girl stayed in the apartment for a week before the owner of the building came to find out why the rent hadn't been paid. When he found the young girl by herself with almost no food he called CPS. They put her in an orphanage that was already full to capacity and told her that the matron would take care of her. 

Three weeks into her stay in the overcrowded, dirty orphanage where she was worked to the bone and fed the bare minimum to keep her alive Perri decided to run away. She stole a tote bag from the laundry room and packed a few cans of beans inside it. In the middle of the night while everyone was asleep she snuck out. The small girl spent a month living on the streets before she was approached by a man in black clothes with a skull insignia on the sleeves.

The man called himself Otto, said he was from an organization called HYDRA that helped street children, gave them food and lodging in exchange for help with some things in the building. Perri was hesitant, but after sleeping outside and eating out of other people's trash she decided to go with him.

She spent a month with HYDRA before they asked her to do something. She was finally healthy, they said, it would only work if she was healthy. So Otto led her to a room where three other children were waiting. All of them were boys, and all of them were at least 12. Perri decided to sit in the corner of the room, so she could see if anyone came towards her. The boys were all watching her, sizing her up and Perri felt off in that room. Otto walked out of the room and closed the door. Perri heard the lock click and the door seemed to seal itself, make the room airtight. 

One of the boys started to move towards her and she pressed herself closer to the wall, before he got within five feet of her a hissing noise filled the room and all of the children looked around wildly. Looking up Perri could see a bluish green gas filling the room, seeping out from the vents. The boy who was closest to her fell first, seizing and foaming at the mouth, then another, his eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down his face. The last boy started pounding on the door before he succumbed as well. Perri sat in her corner silently crying, waiting for the gas to take her too, but instead of dying painfully like the boys, when the gas reached her. When it filled her lungs she felt something in her body click and suddenly she felt different. She felt electric and hot, like the lightning she used to watch on tv. She felt like power, pure and untapped.

When the gas was gone and the door opened again, Otto stepped into the room. “I knew you were a strong one, mein kleiner.” he said, stepping over the body by the door. Perri blinked owlishly at him before turning her eyes to the dead children on the floor. Otto picked her up and carried her back to the room that had become hers. “You will start training tomorrow, kleiner. For now, sleep.” he told her before locking her in. 

She slept for most of the day, though not peacefully, her dreams were full of the faces of those boys, the ones she had seen fall, the ones she had seen die. In the morning, Otto came with a pair of sports pants and a t-shirt. “you will wear these today, for you start training. Do not disappoint me, kleiner.” he said, putting the clothes on her bed. Perri nodded once before taking the clothes to the bathroom attached to her room. She hadn't spoken a word since yesterday, and she planned to keep it that way. HYDRA wouldn't gain her approval, she would break them. First she had to learn, how to defend herself and what exactly they had done to her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the good part yo

Perri is 10 when she first kills a man, the knife Otto had given her as a ‘gift’ slick with blood and the bile in her throat rising. She pushes it down, she has a mission, if she reacts in an unpredicted manner the handlers will know and she will be punished. 

She dreams that night, of blood spraying from the throat of a ship captain. Of boys falling dead at her feet while green and blue swirl through the air. She wakes violently and clutching at nothing. Otto calls her Orkan, the Soldier calls her буря and the others call her Child. She calls herself Hurricane, in the back of her mind. Destructive and fierce, wind and rain and cold.

The day they tested her powers, she had reached inside herself and felt the call of the storms. She had destroyed the room, watched from the center of her own personal hurricane and the disposable agents had come at her with blunt knives and stun guns. She never killed the ones they sent to train her, she maimed them and watched as they fell but killing seemed too far. 

She is 11 when the aliens attack New York City, she watches because HYDRA watches. Sees Tony Stark fly into the mouth of a leviathan, watches Hulk destroy the city blocks and crush the invaders in his fists. What truly catches her attention though, is the man on a rooftop with a bow and arrow. He shoots with a deadly accuracy that fascinates the young asset. When the feed she is watching gets a view of his face however, Perri feels shock. It's her father's face, different in his eyes and his ears appear to have some kind of hearing device in them.

Once the battle is done and she is left alone in her quarters, Perri reads everything she can find in the database to do with the archer. She finds that he is her Uncle, and that he is completely unaware of her existence. She decides that she will keep it that way, because if he doesn't know that he has a niece then SHIELD doesn't know, and if SHIELD don't know then HYDRA doesn't know.

When Tony Stark gives his address out to the Mandarin, Perri worries for him. She's become fond of the snarky man who hides himself behind so many walls. She sees through the walls though, watches the man care deeply for his friends and get betrayed all over again. When the Mandarin is dead and Iron Man blows up his suits Perri breathes a sigh of relief. Tony doesn't need the weight of the world on top of him.

Then one day, Thor comes back to earth. Greenwich Village is destroyed by what scientist are calling the Convergence and Perri is sent out with the Winter Soldier. They spend months working with a very important man, helping him setup Project Insight, by killing those who would oppose it. The Soldier is sent to kill Nick Fury and Steve Rogers and Perri is sent back to Otto. 

When HYDRA falls Perri is 13, when HYDRA falls because Natasha Romanoff released all of their files onto the Internet Perri kills Otto with the very knife he gave her. She thinks after the Soldier, he had kept her safe, as safe as she could have been anyway. She's in a forest in Canada, somewhere in Canada.

It takes her a month and a half to get to New York. She's living on the streets again, for the first time since she was 9. She picks pockets to pay for her food and some newer clothes, sometimes she sits with another homeless teen and shares her food with him. They don't talk, don't share, but they enjoy each other's company in the busy world.

As the season starts to turn Perri makes a lucky mark. She bumps into a blond man in a purple shirt, he has bandages on his face and a golden retriever next to him. She doesn't expect him to catch her wrist as she slips his wallet out of his pocket. She tenses, ready to run but something stops her. Makes her face the man who caught her and when she sees his face properly, she's glad she didn't run. The man she had tried to pickpocket was none other than Clint Barton.


End file.
